powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Empathy
Power to fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others. People with this ability are often called Empaths. ''' Also Called *Empathic Perception *Empathic Sense Capabilities The user can read and mirror the feelings of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing them to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. The user can attack someone in a personal and emotional way since they know exactly what emotion is flowing through themselves and can use this knowledge to play against them. Some users may learn to read emotional imprints left into environment or objects. Usually over time, an Empath's power grows to the point that they can manipulate emotions on others, and possibly use them to empower themselves. User may learn to extend their power over/on vast number of sentients or reach extreme distances, even other levels of existence but this may be possible only if the user has emotional link to those they search already in effect. Applications *Animal Empathy *Combat Perception- Predict foe's movements by reading their emotional pulses. *Emotion Manipulation **Anger Manipulation **Fear Manipulation **Hate Manipulation **Hope Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Pain Manipulation **Serenity Manipulation *Emotional Energy Manipulation - Create blasts, shockwaves, and Volatile Constructs. *Emotion Negation-Make the user or others feel no emotions. *Empathic Creation - Create weapons for battle situations. *Ecological Empathy *Plant Empathy *Psionic Inundation - Overloading one's foes with vast amounts of emotions. *Can sense the presence of others by sensing their emotions (empathic scent). *Create Empathic Links, allowing linked ones to feel the emotions and conditions of each other. *May be able to turn powers against their users. *May be able to channel vast amounts of various emotions into an enemy, causing insanity or possible death due to emotional stress on the body. Variations Empathy has '''many branches of power. Ranging from very weak to very advance. As the user becomes more advanced those branches may grow. Here are some levels that other empaths have displayed having/may gain: *Clairaudience - Some empaths have displayed the ability to not only feel emotions, but also "hear" the heightened thoughts associated with that specific emotions. This is probably do to the fact that both cortex's(emotional,and mental) so closely relate with one another. An example would be if an empath senses two spouses aiming a lot of hatred towards one another. The empath might get the echo of thought along with that emotion e.g "I cant believe hes cheating on me after all these years". However this is not to be confused with Telepathy. An empath can only get visionary "echoes" related to certain emotions. They can not read full memories. *Clairempathy - More advanced users of empathy; have shown the ability to sense emotions over great distances such as cities, countries, continents, and other dimensions and planes(The Astral Plane AKA The Emotional Plane). * Clairvoyance - If an empath forges an emotional connect with another being. That connection stays opens, the empath is able to sense when that person is in danger and is also able to locate them by their "emotional scent". To give you an better understanding of this,one could consider this the Empath version of "Vampiric Siring"(see "True Blood", "Buffy", "Moonlight", and "The Vampire Dairies" for an understanding of supernatural "Siring"). Also see Sensory Scrying *Empathic Healing - This is a level that is somewhat rare and not many master. Due to the fact that when an empath "heals" wounds that are physical they don't heal the actual injury. The empath simply takes the pain into themselves so the victim no longer feels that pain. However empaths do can heal emotional wounds,but healing physical wounds is somewhat uncommon. *Empathic Mimicry - Higher level empaths tend to have this power to tap into others abilities. This is done by the empath channeling someone and finding the exact emotion that triggers their power. The empath so long as they remember that emotion is able to use/copy that persons power. *Empathic Projection *Intuitive Empathy - Unlike Empathic Mimicry where the user simple channels and copies others powers. Intuitive Empathy gives that user the knowledge to know how to use the ability intuitively. *Lie Detection - A low level empath can sense when a person is lying to them. More skilled users and pick out what that lie is and find the truth. *Psychic Navigation - Empaths can sense an person by the emotional wavelength they give off or "empathic scent" *Psychometry - There are some places that have constant emotional residue(due to major events happening in that location war,death, historical moments etc.). Some empaths are able to tap into those emotional(lower level users that enter these places are over powered involuntarily) imprints and re-experience those emotions as if they were happening in that moment. If skilled enough some empaths can also see the emotional echoes(images/residual ghosts) still there. This would be due to high levels of concentrated emotional energy. *Telempathy - Is when an Empath can not only sense others emotions, but they can also send their own emotions to others. Users can communicate with one another emotionally and if skilled enough send "echoes" (ie: it means a quick glimpse of an image; i.g sending the emotion of love to another user and the receiver seeing an image of their loved one like a mother,child or spouse) of images back and fourth. Associations *Apathy *Emotion Empowerment *Empathic Echoes *Empathic Power Randomization *Empathic Teleportation (only with Teleportation) *Intuitive Aptitude *Intuitive Empathy *Musical Empathic Projection *Panempathy *Pathifery *Sensory Scrying *Tattoo Empathy *Telepathic Communication *Telepathy Limitations *May only be able to receiving emotions **May might get taken over and act on those emotions. *Inexperienced Empaths may find their powers completely useless in a fight. *May experience headaches *May not be able handle large amounts of emotions at once. *Defenseless against beings that have no emotions, such as robots or users of Apathy. *May be easily possessed by Spirits and Ghosts, as they are beings bound with emotions.﻿ *This does not have to be an actual power, but can be a skill/ability that can be developed. Though it can't rarely reach the same level as the actual power. Known Users Gallery Emapthy.gif|Phoebe can control other people's power via empathy (Click photo for animation) Ravenoyl.png|Raven of "DC Comics" is a powerful empath. TD.jpg|Due to years of experience, Tinisha Dolaira can instinctively feel and understand the emotions of others.|link=Faery Mimicry Lorne-angel-4836308-1024-768.jpg|Lorne (Angel) can read others' emotions by listening to them sing. Black Doom Sonic.jpg|Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog) CJ Ward.jpg|CJ Ward's (Tower Prep) Perception ability extends into reading others' thoughts and feelings. mutant-x-lauren-lee-smith-2.jpg|Emma Delauro (Mutant X) highly skilled Tele-Empath able to project,control, and negate emotions.. Manthing2.jpg|Man-Thing (Marvel Comics) Troi.png|Betazoids like Deanna Troi (Star Trek) are Empathic and Telepathic. Bloody Will Graham.jpg|Will Graham (Hannibal series) has "pure empathy" and an overactive imagination, allowing him to mentally recreate the murders he is investigating. Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Psychic Powers Category:Common Powers